ecwf4lifefandomcom-20200214-history
ECWF Wiki
Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF for short) started back in 2002. Rock N' Roll God (known at that time: Owner Ace) opened a federation called EWF and then meet up with Kris Kage (known at that time: Owner Scott) called XWF.Then renamed their merged federation ECWF. It had tons of then WWE stars, TNA Wrestling stars, and indy wrestlers. Company history First ever war with another federation Once the war between ECWF and EWF ended with a 5 vs. 5 elimination tag team match with Rock N' Roll God & Dan Prosser being the last on team ECWF. Then Rock N' Roll God hired Ring Master as co-owner. They ran RAW & SMACKDOWN! (creative) With special guest co-general managers every week. Then once that ran it's course Rock N' Roll God would go on a 10 year run with running ECWF to the top of the wrestling world. ECWF into something more.... ECWF tryed to become a global organization where it offered more than wrestling. It offered fantasy basketball, football, baseball, ufc, and hockey. It renamed to Extreme Inc! in early 2011 but later went back to ECWF and dropped the other sports. The Shut down In early 2012 the wrestling world was losing the stars and ECWF was apart of that. ECWF had to close its doors due to lack of superstars. The Return ECWF has cameback in lade 2013. They have produced a June PPV called Summer Time Blues and is working on producing it's 110th episode of Monday Night Revolution. Name Change ECWF and partnering federation Authentic Hardcore Wrestling (AHW for short) was merging the two federations to one. So when that happen at the end of 2011. ECWF renamed to Extreme Inc! where it offered baseball, basketball, and a ufc league as well. It didn't work and the people wanted ECWF so that is what it did. Championships and accomplishments Current championships Weekly Shows 'Revolution' It is the flagship show of ECWF. It started on Wednesday Nights over three ago and now is moved to Fridays. Linkin' Park has been providing the show with theme songs. Now Monday Night Revolution has reached over 100 episodes and will continue to reach even higher. 'Main Event' Now ECWF has a one match show where the superstar of the show will compete against a jobber in smash match, but during the match it will showcase the star from start to now. It is called Saturday's Night Main Event. Past Shows ECWF: The Video Game ECWF made it's own video for the different game consoles back in 2007. X-Box 360, PS 3, PS 2, and Wii. PPVs January - World War 4 February - UnTaken March - StarCade (Roman-numeral changes with PPV) April - Fallout (followed by the year) May - May's Bloody Massacre / Rain of Blood / Destiny June - Summer Beatings / Summer Time Blues / Clash of the Champions July - The Great American Rush / Scars & Stripes August - InVasion / Wrestlefest September - Souled Out / Anarchy / Blood Bath October - Al Halos Eve / Octoberfest / Devil's Night / Last Day Alive November - All or Nothing December - Extreme Christmas Wish 'One Night Only PPVs (ONO)' Ladies Night (Female only ppv) Main Event (Happens on Aug 11) Extreme Inc!'s Fatal Four-Way (Only PPV that it was Extreme Inc! instead of ECWF) Extreme King of the Ring (features the finals of the EKOTR Tournment) Deadly Games (features the Deadly Games/Extreme Rules Tag Team Match) Damage Control (features the Damage Control Championship match) Websites Main Site: http://ecwf4life.angelfire.com Forum: http://ecwf4ever.proboards.com Twitter: https://twitter.com/ECWF4life Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ecwf4lyfe Also Features of ECWF List of ECWF personnel ECWF Hall of Fame Wartime Rumble (Males & Divas) Extreme King of the Ring Tournment Gold Rush Contract Miss ECWF Contest Championship History StarCade Main Events Triple Crown Winners Tag Team Tournment from Hell All or Nothing War Chamber of Horrors Match X-Factor Event Category:Browse